Over a substantial number of years I have engaged in an extensive and continuing plant breeding program at my experimental nursery and orchard located near Le Grand, Merced County, Calif.; one purpose of such program being to provide improved varieties of fruit, including grapevines. The present variety of grapevine resulted from my endeavors in the conduct of such plant breeding program.